quattuor visium
by ShadowCollector
Summary: What happens if the events of morrowind was decided not by one single character but four? What if the nerevarine was a woman? What if she also had to deal with a redguard knight who becomes a werewolf? What about a high elf vampire mage? Or even a wood elf witch hunter? Well let's find out then! My first fan fiction so keep that in mind. Starts off weak but gets better!


Disclaimer: I do not own Morrowind or any of the Bethesda products and I am not gaining any financial benefits from writing this story.

General Summary: This story is telling the events from four different viewpoints. Each one will impact the overall story and that means no overlapping of what they do. (i.e one person clears a dungeon and another person goes to said same dungeon to see it's cleared out.)

Notes: My first fan fiction so go easy on me XD Nah I'm joking hit me will full force.

"_For when the world will be spiraled from the events of the Scrolls, There shalt be a child whose hair is pure like virgin snow and that child will be a product of the divines themselves_." - Depusa Aurrus the prophet.

"Do you understand your orders my dear child?"

I simply nodded. To defy an order from the High Councilman of our Order would be beyond stupidity. It is to defy orders from the very nine themselves. The councilman smiled at me and nodded in return.

"Then set out. And may the nine guide you in this journey."

I was confused. Why me? I'm just a lowly Paladin. This was obviously an order meant for a higher ranking member in our order. I wanted to question him as to why I was picked but I wouldn't dare question such a task given to me. It meant he had full trust in me. And that is a trust I won't break.

The High Councilman turned around and motioned for me to leave. I did as told and exited the wooden door from the under chapel. I could see the eyes of the other members stare into me, almost as if they were seeing if I could handle this. Maybe I'm going crazy but it's as if they expected this to happen.

Nonetheless I grabbed my garments and headed out to the imperial city. I needed to take a boat to Vvardenfell as quickly as possible.

Few minutes ago,

_I opened the doors to the under chapel and strode in there with respect to the fallen that surrounded me and the high councilman. He looked at me with a sense of proudness._

"_Child, The time has come for you to fulfill your fate given to you by the nine divines."_

_What Fate? My job is to serve the nine. He almost sounded like I was a child of prophecy. He could clearly see the confusion that was evident in my eyes. _

"_You look misguided, Here let me explain. We have been given a task from the emperor himself and it's been decided that only you are qualified for this task."_

_I looked at him and was about to ask why before I was interrupted._

"_Your orders are to go to Seyda Neen in Vvardenfell and disguise yourself as a prisoner on a ship headed there. Everything else will explain itself."_

_I had to ask. I could feel the question pressing itself in the back of my head; it was burning to come out._

"_But why me councilman? Isn't a more qualified member of our order ready for something like this?" _

_The response was a hearty laugh. He didn't see this as serious as I saw this. He had too much confidence. Almost as If he knew I would do this one day. _

"_Let's just say everything is as the nine wills it. Do you understand your orders my dear child?"_

_I simply nodded._

The boat was a prisoner ship. The legion members guarding the entryway to the ship looked at me and simply nodded.

"Are you the one sent by the order of the silver mace?" Asked one of the guards eyeing me suspiciously.

I nodded. They then stepped aside and granted me access. I went below deck and found a small room at the back which I used to change my regular imperial dress for a sack cloth shirt and pants. Disgusting clothes but I had to blend in.

I heard of Vvardenfell Birth place of the dunmer. By logic I shouldn't have trouble fitting in with my own people but I could feel a sense of nervousness overcome me. Shaking my doubts and fears from my mind I proceeded out the room once I finished changing.

However, nobody fully told me there were 4 other prisoners here as well. An Altmer, Redguard, Bosmer and another dunmer. What in god's name is going on here?

I could feel the look from the four other people bore into me. There was too much tension in the air. Too much motives, each person here had their own agenda. However mere stares wont affect me, I had a task however things did just get more interesting...


End file.
